


Real

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: It's real to one of them and surreal to the other, this thing of theirs, but Hajime will never stop trying to make sure Tobio believes in it and in them.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> This was written moons ago for valentine's day, but I'm finally getting around to posting it here haha. Salut!

Hajime’s fingers trail down the length of Tobio’s sharp jawline, the baby fat that had lingered on his cheeks for most of his youth long gone at this point. He can’t help but miss it because damn it if it wasn’t cute as hell, but this new Tobio has something the old one had never managed:

He has Hajime’s heart.

Their story isn’t an odd one by any stretch of the imagination — boy meets other boy, other boy pisses off boy’s friend, boy lets friend’s feelings dictate his own, boy meets other boy ten years later, boy is compromised.

Okay, so it is a little complicated, but Hajime knows he isn’t confused or nostalgic or any other visceral emotion one might attribute to sleeping with one’s best friend’s ultimate frenemy. Tobio is not the same person he had been when they’d last met in high school, and neither is Hajime.

The Tobio writhing beneath him, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy and his breaths almost like a prayer, had been almost terrified of Hajime when they had met by chance a few months before. But Hajime, far removed from any thoughts of Tobio as a competitor rather than a unique individual, had plucked away at those lingering insecurities until only the man remained.

Of course, Hajime hadn’t planned on falling for his old kouhai, but when Tobio smiles at him, a crooked thing with no teeth or dimples that typically mark a winning grin, Hajime has never been so happy to not be able to breathe.

And such is his fate now, air seized in his chest and stinging to escape past the lump of raw feeling in his throat. The way Tobio’s emotions cry out through his expressions in ways his voice never could snatches at something inside Hajime. Hajime gives it willingly in words and feelings and smooth strokes as they barrel down the path to completion together.

Hajime presses his mouth to Tobio’s, unable to resist that lower lip rouged and plumped as Tobio fights himself for control. Every thrust drives a gasp of pleasure from Tobio, and it is honey on Hajime’s tongue.

Spent and so very satisfied, Hajime pushes up on his elbows and coaxes every last decibel of their lovemaking from Tobio’s willing mouth. Hajime can’t help but grin into their kiss. “You feel so good,” Hajime gasps, words mingling with breath.

Tobio snares Hajime’s mouth for a harsh, burning kiss and whispers, “It almost doesn’t feel real.”

Grinding their still-joined bodies together, Hajime buries his face in the curve of Tobio’s neck and groans, “I know you think that now, but nothing has ever felt this real to me.”

Tobio gasps and gawks at Hajime. “But you could have anyone, Iwaizumi-san. I’m bad at feelings and thinking about other people and saying the right things. Why would you want something this wonderful with someone like me?”

“Tobio, listen to me.” Iwaizumi’s attention immediately refocuses, his mouth hovering mere millimeters away from Tobio’s, and neither of them look away from each other. “One of these days, you’ll stop judging yourself by the worst thing you’ve ever done. But until then, can you trust me when I say there’s no one I’d rather be with?”

A cracked _yes_ hisses from Tobio’s lips, his wide eyes boring into Hajime as if waiting for him to change his mind. But Hajime only gazes down at him, brushing back sweat-matted hair from Tobio’s sun-kissed brow, and gives him a dopey smile. “There you are, Tobio. That’s the guy I love.”

Tobio is almost purring with serenity as Hajime lies down beside him and pulls Tobio to his chest, arms banded tightly around the taut, muscled torso littered with evidence of Hajime’s lovemaking. He kisses the nape of Tobio’s neck and hums his own song of contentment against his lover’s skin as they drift off together after a night well spent.


End file.
